callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasir Al-Fulani
Yasir Al-Fulani (Arabic: ياسر الفلاني) was the president of an unspecified Middle Eastern country before being captured and executed on national television by Khaled Al-Asad. He is featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as a playable character. The player takes control of the President throughout the harsh experience. Notably, it shows the instability of the country's people. As Al-Asad broadcasts his speech to the people of the nation, his military forces begin to move throughout the city. From Al-Fulani's viewpoint, Al-Asad's soldiers can be seen invading homes, deploying from BMP-2's and helicopters, arresting and engaging in firefights with civilians. In one shocking incident, Al-Fulani's car passes the execution of civilians by a firing squad. He is eventually executed by Al-Asad with a Desert Eagle given to him by Imran Zakhaev. It is implied by Al-Asad that Al-Fulani has been the leader of a revolution against the previous monarchic government but that he has been "colluding with the West" in opposition of the goals set by the revolution, though his claims can also be seen as possible political rhetoric and propaganda, given their unverifiability. Many players speculate that Al-Fulani is the mysterious First Horseman; however, Al-Fulani has been working with the West, while Al-Asad is against it, so it is highly unlikely that Al-Fulani would be politically related to Al-Asad or the Four Horsemen in any way. This is confirmed in Modern Warfare 3, where Vladimir Makarov is revealed to be the First Horseman. It was once speculated that the graffiti face in the alleyway during the Call of Duty 4 cinematic "The Coup" was that of a Al-Fulani, a man with short hair and a goatee. Also, during the alleyway is a poster near the graffiti showing Al-Asad and a man with a goatee who looks similar to the drawing and could be a poster for the revolution after the monarchy. However, in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), there is a picture of Al-Fulani during the news broadcast cutscene. In that picture he appears with no beard or goatee, and looks rather young to be a president. Trivia *When the player is in the car, one can notice that Al-Fulani has no visible legs. This is common in FPS games, and is often the result of no model being placed on top of the game camera. Often if the player were to switch to third-person in these games, they will find the player's character as nothing but a floating arm and a gun. *Al-Fulani is the first playable character in the ''Call of Duty'' series that is scripted to die and be non-combatant. *He's the first playable character to be a president, followed by John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *He is the first character to be played in only one mission. *He along with Thermal Imaging TV Operator, One-One Team Member, Sat1, Marcus Burns, Andrei Harkov, and Mr. Davis are characters in the ''Modern Warfare'' series that only have one mission. *He had an execution similar tot thar of Muammar Gaddafi,also in 2011,after a coup. Name * Yasir (ياسر yāsir) is a common Arabic name. It can be taken to mean "lenient one." * Fulan (فلان fulān) is a placeholder name in Arabic, Portuguese and Spanish (fulano), similar to "John Doe" or "John Smith," and Al-Fulani (الفلاني alfulānī) is the last name derivative. Hence, the term "President al-Fulani" (الرئيس الفلاني arra’īs alfulānī) would signify anonymity; something like "President X" in English. es:Yasir Al-Fulani Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters